Dziękuję za wspaniały dzień
by do your best
Summary: Coś na 8.03.16 r. Touko niezbyt przepada za tym dniem, ale chyba nie zawsze jest tak źle, prawda?
**Dziewczyny! Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Dnia Kobiet. : )
Poniżej krótki fik tematyczny. Ot tak, na miły dzień. A raczej miłe popołudnie. **

**Nie posiadam IE.**

* * *

Dzień Kobiet- jeden z najbardziej znielubionych dni Zaizen Touko. Jedyna córka japońskiego premiera nie widziała w tym głupim święcie niczego pozytywnego. Po co taki dzień? To tylko parada sztucznej uprzejmości i kolejna cudowna okazja by sprzedać ludziom idiotyczne prezenciki.

Dlaczego Touko tak bardzo nie lubiła tego dnia? Sama nie była pewna. Czy dlatego, że nie okazywano jej zainteresowania? Nie. Raczej nie. Zaizen była świadoma tego, że nie jest dziewczęca- wręcz przeciwnie-, że jej charakter nie przysparza jej grona adoratorów, a zachowanie nie sprzyja flirtom. Cóż mogła na to poradzić? Taka właśnie była.

Dziewczyna ciężko westchnęła. Wciąż jeszcze leżała w łóżku, a już najwyższa pora wstać, bo inaczej spóźni się do szkoły. Tak, córka premiera chodziła do normalnej szkoły! Sensacja, kto by pomyślał? Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. Od małego miała nauczanie domowe, ale po przygodach z Endou i resztą, poprosiła tatę o małą zmianę. Nie przewidziała jednak jednego. Zaizen Sousuke jest bardzo opiekuńczy wobec swojej córki i chciał żeby jej szkoła znajdowała się blisko ich domu. Tak więc Touko skończyła w renomowanej szkole całkiem sama! Nie było z nią ani jednego z jej piłkarskich przyjaciół! Czuła się odrobinę samotna. Nie miała z kim grać, a to sprawiało jej przykrość.

Wracając do Dnia Kobiet… Touko szybko się umyła i zjadła śniadanie. Założyła swój znienawidzony kanarkowy mundurek (jak ona nienawidzi tej rozkloszowanej spódniczki przed kolano, tej białej bluzeczki i tej okropnej, również żółtej, marynarki! Dlaczego nie pozwalają jej nosić spodni?) i upewniła się, że nie zapomniała spakować do torby jakiejś dobrej książki. Coś w końcu trzeba robić na przerwach.

* * *

Koledzy z jej klasy niespecjalnie się postarali. Każdej z dziewczyn dali po cukierku i tyle. Dziewczęta z innych klas dostały od swoich kolegów urocze kwiaty, to bardzo miłe. Mimo to Touko nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Nie chciała być jakoś inaczej traktowana w ten głupi dzień. Heh… Zapewne jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, Urabe Rika z Osaki, myślała zupełnie inaczej. Zaizen zachichotała. Miała nadzieję, że ten dzień był naprawdę przyjemny dla Urabe.

* * *

Touko podeszła do swojej szafki by wyciągnąć z niej swoje rzeczy. Właśnie skończyła lekcje i chciała już iść do domu. Gdy otwierała zamek szafki poczuła jak ktoś delikatnie klepie ją po ramieniu. To zapewne Tomiko. Pewnie znowu chce pożyczyć pieniądze na „bilet". Jasne, bo każdy bilet ma malinowy kolor i można nim pomalować paznokcie. Różowowłosa westchnęła ciężko i odwróciła się by powiedzieć Tomiko, że nie, nie pożyczy jej na bilet. Nie, nie ma dziś ze sobą pieniędzy. I nie, to, że jest córką premiera nie oznacza, że w każdej torbie, plecaku czy portfelu ma pięć kart kredytowych i ogromne ilości gotówki.

* * *

Jednak to nie była Tomiko. Dawna zawodniczka Raimona zobaczyła wysokiego, silnego, opalonego i przystojnego chłopaka. Zdumiona wpatrywała się jak uśmiechnięty chłopak pochyla się i delikatnie całując ją w policzek szepce:

-Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Dnia Kobiet, Touko…- wręczył jej bukiecik małych, żółto-różowych tulipanów i powoli odsunął się od niej.

Ale jak? Skąd? Co on tu robi? To tak daleko od jego domu!

-Tsunami…- ona, wciąż zaskoczona, również szeptała.- Co ty tu robisz?

-Podobno mają tu sklep z dobrym surferskim towarem- zażartował i puścił jej oczko. Zaśmiała się. Tsunami nie był typem, który prawi słodkie i romantyczne słówka. Ona też nie. I to właśnie jej odpowiadało. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podziękowała szczerze za kwiaty.

-Skończyłaś już zajęcia?- zapytał, a ona tylko skinęła głową.- W takim razie, co powiesz na spacer po mieście?

Spacer z Tsunamim… To brzmi naprawdę interesująco! Wreszcie nie będzie się nudzić. Poza tym, czy nie na to właśnie czekała? Razem z nim grała w tej samej drużnie podczas walki z Aliea Gakuen. Później, gdy on grał w reprezentacji, ona dopingowała. Wreszcie, choć przez chwilę, nie będzie czuła się sama! Będzie miała z kim zagrać, porozmawiać i przede wszystkim: mile spędzić czas.

-Chodźmy, pokażę ci miasto!- zawołała, chwyciła go za rękę i poprowadziła do wyjścia.

* * *

Razem spędzili popołudnie. Dużo spacerowali. Touko pokazała Tsunamiemu rynek miasta, poszli do jej ulubionej lodziarni, biegli parkiem bawiąc się w berka. Zaizen nie milczała w ciągu ich wspólnej zabawy. Prawdę mówiąc, nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz tyle mówiła, tyle się śmiała i uśmiechała. Razem z Tsuanmim była naprawdę szczęśliwa. Podczas zachodu słońca grali na plaży w piłkę. Zostawili swoje buty koło starego kamienia i kopali piłkę przekomarzając się i żartując. Gdy się zmęczyli usiedli na pniu starego drzewa niedaleko kamienia. Powoli robiło się ciemno. Nocna bryza delikatnie wiała. Patrzyli na morze i niebo, a Tsunami opowiadał jej spokojnym głosem o falach, przypływach i odpływach. Potrafił tak ciekawie o tym opowiadać! O zimnej wodzie, mrocznej głębinie i nieznanych jej podwodnych jaskiniach! Mimowolnie zadrżała. Było już dosyć chłodno.

-Zimno ci- mruknął, przysunął się do niej i objął ją ramieniem. Był naprawdę ciepły. Z przyjemnością przytuliła się do niego.

-Tsunami…- wyszeptała. Oderwał wzrok od morza i spojrzał na nią. Wyglądała naprawdę ładnie. Oczy jej skrzyły, włosy miękko opadały na ramiona, a jej uśmiech był równie uroczy jak jej kanarkowy mundurek.

-Tak?- zapytał równie cicho.

-Arigatou- delikatnie uniosła głowę i pocałowała go w policzek.- To był naprawdę wspaniały dzień.


End file.
